1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of networked data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of utilizing a network to correct flawed media data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal media players have increased in popularity in the last decade. One of the first personal media players was a video cassette recorder (VCR). However, the advent of the digital video disc (DVD) and personal video recorder (PVR) has increased the quality of media playback and reduced the costs associated with personal media players.
A rapidly growing segment of the personal media business is mail-order DVD rentals via services such as Netflix™. These services typically allow a user to indicate a collection of titles that he or she wishes to view. The service provider parses the list and periodically sends out selected DVD titles through the mail to the user. When the user has finished viewing the DVD, the user places the DVD back in the mail to be returned to the service provider.
DVDs eventually develop physical flaws due to multiple users mishandling the discs. Typically, the mail-order DVD rental services allow the recipient of a flawed DVD to indicate online or on the return envelope that the DVD contains flaws. Once the flawed disc is received by the service provider, a new disc is automatically sent to the user.
There are several disadvantages of the current mail-order DVD rental business model. Because the DVD must be returned to the service provider, the user must wait for the new DVD to arrive before he or she can view the movie. The small costs associated with returning flawed DVDs eventually become prohibitive as the DVDs are handled by more users. For example, some DVDs with minor flaws will be consistently returned (adding to mail costs) until they are removed from distribution. The error correction capabilities of different models of DVD players vary widely. Thus, DVDs with slight flaws might be successfully processed by some models but not others, which results in increased mail costs for returned discs. These returned discs might be unnecessarily replaced because they might be playable on some players but not others due to the vast range of error correction capacities of various DVD players.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for correcting flawed removable media without requiring a service provider to send a physical DVD via mail.